Illustrious Alumni
by slytherinsovereign
Summary: Post War wizarding world has matured and moved on, but will the former classmates be able to keep their composure as their forced together at Hogwarts, but this time on different conditions? They're staff now, and as the faces of responsibility and knowledge, their previous contention's will have to be put aside.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-**

**I own nothing of Harry Potter or the Wizarding World.**

**That honor is JK Rowlings.**

**All hers, not mine.**

**X**

August, 1999

The war was over, normalcy had been restored in the wizarding world, but a sense of unease seemed to follow Hermione Granger into the celebratory Era of Victory.

Witches and Wizards from 17 to 65 were celebrating, and they weren't being modest about it. Firewhiskey was plentiful, restrictive laws of public conduct were slack, and the festivities seemed to be never ending.

An abrupt, yet peaceful break up with Ron Weasley had left her wondering what was next, but her friends seemed to have moved on at a much faster pace.

Harry was already the Superintendent of Dark Magical Affairs, and Ron was making himself known as the up-and-coming keeper for the Tutshill Tornado's.

Two weeks prior, Ginny had been offered a position as the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts, but was still unsure about committing to the job. Truthfully, Hermione had been a bit jealous of Ginny at the time; everyone had thought Hermione would be offered a post at the school as soon as the war was over, but she was still happy for her friend.

It was a Friday night, and Hermione and Ginny were lounging at their favorite table in the back left corner of the Raven's Burrow, a cozy new pub that Hannah Abbott had opened just after the denouement of the war.

"Ay'! I don't find good pleasure in talking to my mug, you know." Ginny said when she realized Hermione hadn't a clue what she was saying.

Hermione snapped to attention.

"Sorry, Gin. I guess the butterbeer is getting to me. What is it you were saying?" Hermione apologized.

"I was _saying_ that Mcgonagal's owl has been looking at you through the window for a good five minutes now. Are you expecting post from the school?"

"No," Hermione muttered, "Unless it's a matter of the article I wrote for the prophet a month ago, although it was mostly just factual information, so I don't know why she'd be interested."

Ginny retrieved the scroll from the gray striped owl, and tossed it onto the table in front of Hermione, just missing her freshly filled mug of butterbeer.

"I'm going to Flourish and Blotts to pick up a copy of 'Modern Magical Theory for the Educator, I've decided to accept the position at Hogwarts.", Ginny stated matter-of-factly, "But don't say anything to Ron or Harry yet, we'll want to tell them together." She whispered conspiringly.

Hermione clapped her hands in genuine happiness for her best friend, and smiled one of her rare smiles at her that seemed to light up her entire face, if only for a moment.

"That's wonderful! Oh, you'll be so great, I just know it. You've always been so clever in the subject anyway. No need for me to be there when you tell them, though, it's your good news!"

"Right, thanks." Ginny beamed at her.

"Go on, I've got to stop by Amanuensis's; Crookshanks seems to be displeased with me and has taken to burying my quills in the flower beds back home." Hermione mused.

Hermione rented a small apartment above a cafe' on the outskirts of Darbyfield, a small town located just south of Godric's Hollow. The owner's of the cafe' weren't very enthusiastic about Crookshanks taking residence in their shrubbery, but Hermione was the best tenant they'd had in years, so they let it slide.

"Don't be too long!" Ginny laughed as she flounced out of the pub.

The scroll in front of her almost forgotten, Hermione picked it up and carelessly tugged at the emerald green ribbon adorning it. Before she could properly open it, an uncharacteristically cheerful voice startled her across the table.

"You got one, too, Granger? Well, well, looks like the escapade's don't end here."

Hermione slowly raised her head and groaned when she realized her suspicions were correct.

"Malfoy." She greeted him with a curt nod. "To what do i owe the pleasure?" Her voice laced with sarcasm and bitterness.

That much too familiar smirk appeared on his face.

"Open it." He demanded, nodding to the parchment in her hand.

She did as she was told, and what she read inside made her so happy, she actually was rewarded with forgetting that Draco Malfoy was speaking to her for the first time since school had ended, and was acting like they were accomplices in something unknown to her.

**_Ms. Granger,_**

**_It appears that my initial letter of request to you has gotten lost in the post with my less than astute owl. For this, I apologize, but request your immediate answer to my proposal. As you are probably aware, the Castle has undergone some dramatic renovations in the past month, and along with the physical amendments we have made to Hogwarts, it appears that we are in need of an unmitigated change in our staff. So, it is my pleasure to request your acceptance in the post of Head Professor in Transfiguration. You would be an honorable addition to the Hogwarts staff, and would be joining many of your former classmates, should you choose to accept. Please consider and respond at your earliest convenience._**

**_Regards,_**

**_Professor M. Mcgonagall_**

Her joy quickly turned to panic when she realized the implications of Malfoy's previous greeting.

"They didn't ask you.."

"To teach potions? Of course, why wouldn't they? I've got an aptitude for the subject that even you can't deny. Will that be a problem?"

Hermione just glared at him, keeping her composure.

"Hah! Of course not. I've never let your conceit and arrogance get in the way of my success. Why start now?" she reciprocated.

Ignoring what snide comment he was about to shoot off next, she slid into her jacket and started for the door.

"See you in September, Granger. I'm sure Zabini and I will be running that place before you and Weasley can even get your wands out of your pockets." He chimed after her.

Fresh excitement took over Hermione at the thought of telling Ginny they'd be colleagues in the fall. Of course, that must have been why Ginny had wanted to wait to tell the boys, so they could tell them together.

Ginny was just coming out of Flourish and Blotts when Hermione waved her down. The girls glowed with excitement at the prospect of their new careers. Ginny's smile fell a little when Hermione told her of her previous encounter with Malfoy.

"Apparently, him and Zabini have both been offered positions as well, although I can't imagine what Zabini has been asked to teach."

"Charms." Ginny revealed confidently. "That Zabini has a talent for advanced charms, as much as I hate to admit that any previous Slytherin has a knack for anything but deceit and disparage."

Both girls had a sour look on their face at the though of being forced to be mature and cooperate with the two Slytherins, but that was soon forgotten and they began to guess at who else had been asked to teach for the upcoming school year.

After Hermione had paid for her quills and a couple new bottle's of ink, the girls apparated to the Burrow, prepared to share their good news with Harry and Ron. When they walked into the kitchen, however, they were not prepared for what they saw.

Molly and Arthur Weasley were sitting at the kitchen table, giggling uncontrollably about an apparent member of a brothel that had tried to get Arthur's attention earlier that day, and that Molly had apparently taken care of in her own fashion.

"Her KNICKERS were on her HEAD!" Molly squealed with delight like a plotting teenager.

The couple had obviously been drinking since early in the evening. Thus far, the Weasley's had stayed pretty straight and narrow, but it looked like they were finally succumbing to both celebrating the victory and mourning the losses at the same time.

"Don' use the upstair loo, girls!" Molly loudly warned the girls, her speech slightly slurred.

"There's a sheet in there!" Arthur exclaimed, looking proud of himself.

"Erm..what?" Hermione looked at Harry, who had just descended the stairs looking flustered and a bit sweaty.

"A sheep." He replied, his tone patronizing and meant for Arthur.

"Mr. Weasley has traded some stunned garden gnomes with a muggle farmer outside of London, for a sheep."

Hermione looked confused and slightly disgusted, but Ginny, not knowing what the farm animal was, had already made her way halfway upstairs before anyone could stop her. Hermione followed her upstairs.

"Ahhhh!" the redhead screamed.

Hermione fought back laughter and she entered the loo where Ginny had made acquaintance with the fluffy white sheep. Kneeling down, she observed it. Harry was now standing in the doorway, a disapproving look on his face, Ginny cowering behind him.

"it's sort of cute, in a smelly, too large to be a domestic pet sort of way." Hermione said to Harry.

"That THING could be dangerous! Hermione, kill it, before it destroys us all!" Ginny was obviously not accustomed to the farm animals of the muggle world.

"Oh Ginny, the worst that will come of this sheep is a few more Weasley Christmas sweaters." Hermione chided playfully.

"Oh for goodness sake." Ginny said to herself, obviously put out that Harry and Hermione weren't frightened of the four legged marshmallow in the lavatory. She headed downstairs, no doubt to scold her father and put away the remainder of the alcohol.

As they all descended the stairs, Ron was entering the front door, looking as if he had just gotten back from a gruesome quidditch practice.

"Ay' mate, your parents seemed to have a little too much fun today." Harry said apologetically as he lead the group into the more peaceful sitting room, omitting the still giggling and intoxicated Weasley parents.

Ginny seemed to have recovered from her run in with what Mr. Weasley was now referring to as "Sally the Sheet", and remembered that she and Hermione had an announcement to make. She gave her best friend a knowing look, and she cleared her throat. The boys looked at them expectantly.

"So, uhm.." Hermione started nervously. "It seems that Ginny and I will be starting with out newfound careers in about a month, as Professors at Hogwarts. We both received letters from Mcgonagall, and we're all set for the start of term next month."

Ginny nodded excitedly.

The boys reacted accordingly, embracing them both and congratulating them.

"You always were the smart one in the family, Gin!" Ron was obviously proud of his little sister.

The rest of the evening was spent chattering enthusiastically about the upcoming school year, mysterious uncovering's of a big case the department of Auror's had been working on, and the newest racing broom about to be released.

As Hermione fell asleep that night, she remembered the mischevious glint in the eyes of a blonde boy she had spoken with earlier that day, and it made her uneasy. Surely, Malfoy was dreading working with the two Gryffindors as much as they loathed seeing the Slytherins..right?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Not mine. All Jk Rowling's. So sad.**_

August 27th, 1999

With the start of term only 4 days away, Hermione was beyond nervous about her upcoming responsibilities, but was grateful that she had Ginny by her side.

"Ronald you clumsy oaf!" the female Weasley screamed at her older brother. He had just oh-so-graciously spilled his almost full cup of tea on the ivory jumper she had laid out for the day. Effectively having pissed off everyone in the house that morning with the exception of Harry, he slug his broom over his shoulder and headed out the door.

"He'll be alright." Harry reassured the girls. "He's just on edge about the upcoming game against the Cannons, they've got a couple of new chasers and he's not sure he'll be quick enough for them. I've got complete faith, though. He'll wind down once he's played a game or two against them."

Truthfully, Ginny and Hermione couldn't have cared less about Ron's jock worries that morning, as they were too busy preparing for the staff meeting that would be held that afternoon.

"What if they expect us to have second term lesson plans sorted out? I've barely got ahold on my plans up until winter!" Ginny worried.

"I know, I can't even imagine what we're supposed to do about the first years! I heard from Luna that there's supposed to be double the number of incoming students this year in response to the new renovations." Hermione enthused.

Luna Lovegood had been taken Professor Trelawney's place as Head of Divination, and was teaching Astrology as well.

"I'm so relieved Luna will be joining us" Ginny admitted.

"I know, I'd hate to think we'd be forced to take on the Slytherin princes alone." Hermione giggled.

"Now Miss Granger, inter house unity will be STRONGLY enforced, and us staff are responsible for showing the utmost appreciation of the implication!" Ginny teased in her most professional sounding voice.

"Ha! Yes indeed," Hermione retorted. "Perhaps the staff can all live together as well, we'll be like the Seven Dwarfs!"

Ginny just look at her with a blank expression on her face.

"Er, right, it's a muggle thing." Hermione explained.

"Ugh, don't even start with those silly muggle creatures, next father will be naming them all and bringing them home to entertain him..what do you call them, dorfes?"

The two women burst into laughter as they ascended the stairs to do some last minute packing.

"Oh! I've just thought, we don't even know where we'll be staying!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Right." Ginny remembered. "We won't be staying in the castle, they old staff quarters have been turned into spare locker rooms for the quidditch teams, so I suppose they've come up with another plan."

Before long, they were arriving at the front gates of the castle, both quiet as the memories flooded them. Hermione didn't know what she'd expect to feel when she came back, but it was like coming home after an extended vacation.

The feeling of bliss was cut short when almost immediately upon entering the castle, the girls literally ran into the two Slytherins they were hoping to avoid contact with.

"Ow! Malfoy you pratt, you tripped me!" Ginny chided.

"How's the view, Weasley?" Malfoy smirked from above her.

Hermione on the other hand hadn't hit the floor, but she had stumbled when she collided shoulders with Blaise Zabini, hitting her head on a statue in the process.

Zabini on the other hand just looked on at the altercation with an expression on his face that could be interpreted as nothing but bored.

After the girls had recollected themselves, the four of them made their way to the small room at the back of the Great Hall where the staff meetings were held. Upon entering the room, they discovered the rest of the new staff.

Hannah Abbott had been chosen for Herbology, and Marietta Edgecombe was in charge of Arithmancy.

"Looks like a decent lot." Ginny whispered to Hermione when they were all seated.

"Yeah, I've got a grudge against Edgecombe, but she could always interpret number relations faster than anyone in our year." Hermione admitted.

"Hannah is a fair match to Neville when it comes to plants." Ginny remarked.

It was obviously a carefully chosen assortment of staff that sat around the wooden table of the staff room; intelligence would not be in short supply.

Mcgonogall entered the room and everyone came to attention, just as if they were all back in 3rd year transfiguration again.

"I'm sure you're all wondering where we'll be quartering you this year." Mcgonagall began without any ado. "I'm pleased to announce that a grant from the ministry has allowed us to construct a staff dormitory on the west end of Hogsmeade. Of course, as you're all adults, you'll each have your own separate room, joined by a small common room and study."

Hermione and Ginny sighed in relief, happy that they wouldn't be in the dungeons or in cramped offices.

Zabini and Malfoy shot malicious glances at each other, and Hermione silently mouthed at them from across the table '_grow up.'_

Ginny was blushing furiously beside Hermione, as Zabini looked at her with an expression only suitable for the bedroom.

Hermione looked at her questioningly, but Ginny just shrugged.

The rest of the meeting consisted of an endless stream of information, including schedules, security responsibilities, and terms of the employment contract.

An hour later, the group of 7 new educators descended the front stairs of the castle, and chatted amongst themselves excitedly as they made their way to the boundaries outside the caste, as to apparate to what would be their new dwelling.

Upon entering the room, Hermione noticed that it was similar to what she remembered of the Gryffindor common room, but it seemed to have an equal amount of decorative influence from each house. It was cozy, but modern at the same time. Definitely better than what she was expecting. Directly on the opposite side of the shared living area was a hallway that branched off into two separate corridors with 4 rooms on each end. Hermione and Ginny hurried to claim rooms beside each other. They shared their corridor with Hannah Abbott and Luna Lovegood. Zabini, Malfoy, and Edgecombe were on the opposite end of the hallway. Hermione was in the midst of arranging her books on a beautiful Oak bookcase, when she felt the presence of someone behind her. Turning around, she discovered Malfoy leaning against the frame of her door.

She raised her eyes as if to say "can i help you?" and he took that as permission to enter her room, sprawling out on her neatly made bed.

She just scowled at him. "What?" she snapped, perhaps a little to harshly.

"Gee Granger, bit touchy are we?"

"Sorry," she amended. "I'm just nervous for the start of term."

"Why? We're all more clever than half the teachers we had in school. Maybe with the exception of Lovegood.." He mused.

Hermione let the insult to her friend slide, and asked "You aren't nervous?"

He raised his eyebrows from his position on her bed and laughed like someone had just asked him a painfully obvious question.

"No. Snape wasn't impressed with me because of my good looks, Granger." he replied cockily.

"Er, right." She replied. "Well, can I help you with anything?" She repeated her earlier question.

"Yes, actually. You seem to have picked up my cloak back at the staff meeting. I'd like it back."

"Oh no!" Hermione hadn't really been paying attention to which one she'd grabbed off the rack, she was to busy skimming the contract she'd been given.

She looked around, embarrassed at the state of her room. Her bed was neatly made, but her clothes were strewn in untidy piles all over the floor.

"Right, well just get it to me in the morning." He yawned and lithely sprung up from her bed, heading for the door.

He turned around, as if by afterthought, and said

"You'll be glad to be working with me this year, Granger. You might learn a thing or two, yeah?."

Hermione rolled her eyes, as if she were really interested in potions, plus that was the only area of academics that he could outshine her in.

"Yeah, we'll see, Malfoy. Goodnight."

And with that, she closed her door, and settled into her own bed. She smiled at the fact that she and her sworn enemy had just had an entirely civil conversation. She knew that blood prejudices had been set aside after the war, but there are some things you never get over. Like being called a _mudblood_ for six years of your life.

Sleep came easy to both girls that night, but Hermione was still unimpressed when she felt Ginny plop herself down on the edge of her bed at 5:00 AM the next morning.

"S' so early." was all that Hermione managed to mumble before closing her eyes again, her brain begging her to succumb to sleep.

"I'm too nervous to sleep. Come get some breakfast with me?" She asked.

Hermione sighed, accepting the fact that the redhead wasn't going to let her go back to sleep.

"Okay, I am pretty hungry. The cafe' next door should be open."

The girls nibbled on muffins and tea, and the crisp fall air woke them up as they walked back to their dormitory.

Hermione showered, and changed into a comfortable pair of slacks and a jumper. The teachers all received new professional attire robes, so there was no need to put too much stock into what she was wearing. Finding her robes under a pile of jackets in the corner of her room, she noticed the cloak that she mistakenly took from Malfoy the previous evening.

Folding it over her arm, she made her way to the opposite end of the hallway where she figured his room was. Knocking on the door, she was more than a bit suprised when a very tired looking Blaise Zabini opened the door wearing nothing but a pair of jogging pants and rubbing his eyes.

"Oh!" She exclaimed. "I..uhm..I've got Malfoy's cloak." She muttered.

"Great. Well he bloody well isn't in here." Blaise said sleepily.

"Oh, no, of course not." she replied hastily. "Uhm, ok then.."

"Granger."

She looked at him for the first time since she'd awoken him. She'd been so embarrassed she'd just stared at her feet the whole time.

Blaise pointed to the door directly across from him, and gave her a light smile.

"Right, thank you." She sighed, relieved.

Turning around to the correct door, she had just raised her hand to knock when Malfoy himself opened the door and look at her, surprised.

"Do you make a habit of lingering outside people bedroom doors while the sleep at ungodly hours of the morning?" He asked.

"No, Malfoy, I wouldn't degrade myself to your means of sick pleasure, but thanks for the suggestion." She said pleasantly, holding up his cloak.

He snatched it from her and shuffled past her into the common room.

She followed him, but hadn't realized it until she found herself sitting in front of the fire.

"So whats on the agenda?" He asked conversationally as they sunk into opposing armchairs.

She had just now realized that he was fully dressed and had been up for awhile.

"Nothing for me, I guess. Ginny has to go back to the Burrow to resolve some conflict between Arthur and a muggle priest he seems to have offended. So I figured I'd spend the day organizing my classroom. The first years will have come from History of Magic then Potions by the time they make it to my class, so it'll be the first class they get to actually use their wands in. I'm a bit terrified, truthfully, but I suppose I've dealt with worse."

"Yeah.." he mused, seeming to be thinking of something else. "Well, I'm off to stock my supply closet for the term, but Blaise and I were thinking about meeting up at the Three Broomsticks later, I guess we could live through the torture if you and the weaslette felt the need to show up."

Hermione just looked at him with an expression of reproach. "Thanks for the friendly offer, but I'm sure I'll be busy, polishing my bookends or something equally thrilling." There was that sarcasm again.

With that, she returned to her room to catch a nap before the castle doors were unlocked.

_Next Chapter Preview:_

_Hermione slid into the booth next to Malfoy, bumping his leg with her own to announce her presence._

_He looked at her, and she could tell she'd just interrupted a deep thought. _

_A smile appeared on his face; "I knew you'd show up." He offered her a shot of fire whiskey._

_With sparks in her eyes, she let it slide down her throat like it was water, and demanded he order more. _

_There was an authoritative tone in her voice that Salazar Slytherin himself would have obeyed, but there was also something else there; hurt, perhaps, but he couldn't quite put a finger on it._

_**A/N**_

_**My ONE review made my whole night, so thank you! **_

_**Next chapter things will pick up pace, I promise! I've**_

_**NEVER done this before, so go easy on me!**_


End file.
